Stuck Against the Wall
by Beelzenef
Summary: Kyo is at the Dojo, practicing, when Black Haru shows up with some interesting ideas. Shonen Ai warning.


Stuck Against the Wall

By: xRubyxSohox

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own fruits basket, altough I wish I had come up with the idea. Unfortunately, furuba belongs to Natsuki Takaya and Tokyopop.

Kyo stands in the dojo, watching himself in one of the mirrors lined up against the walls. He can't seem to get that one jump kick just right. If he can't get that right, then he'll never be able to beat Yuki in a fight. All he wants to do is beat Yuki and finally be able to join the rest of the Zodiac. That damn Yuki didn't even want to be part of the Juunishi! Why wouldn't he just give his place up? Why did Kyo have to strive his whole life for just a little recognition from the rest of them? It is completely unfair. Kyo kicks harder.

A laugh sounds from the doorway. Kyo turns toward the offending being immediately and glares. Hatsuharu is leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed and one leg bent and resting on the frame as well. There's a mocking grin on his face, and his eyes are dark. Black Haru is here to visit.

"What do you want, cow?" Kyo demands and turns away from the other man and continues his practicing. He doesn't notice that Hatsuharu has moved closer to him. He is only focussing on his martial arts.

"Why don't you just give up?" Hatsu asks from almost directly behind Kyo. Kyo ignores him, having seen him the moment before in the mirror. "You'll never beat him, we both know it." The ox taunts. Kyo can feel his breath.

He shakes his head. "I will. I will beat that damn rat. I'll beat him and I will finally be a respected member of the Juunishi." Kyo says through clenched teeth. "And if you are only here to bother me, I'll get rid of you, too."

Haru laughs, a rich but somehow shadowed sound. "You never make good on your threats, kitten." He says as he advances toward Kyo. The cat backs away from him.

"Kitten?" he demands. Now Hatsuharu is scaring him. He's only ever seen the ox act this way toward Yuki, and perhaps a little bit with Rin. He's not used to being the recipient of this sort of attention, not even from Black Haru.

The ox says nothing, but continues to move closer to Kyo. The cat, in turn, backs away. Suddenly Kyo realizes that he is up against the mirrors and Haru is directly in front of him. Kyo does the only thing he can think of and raises his fist to punch Hatsuharu, to make him move away, to get the ox to do anything but stare at him with those alluring eyes. Unfortunately, the ox has better reflexes than Kyo had expected and catches the fist easily. "None of that, kitten." He says without letting go of the cat's hand. His voice isn't smooth at all, not like it usually is. Kyo feels a shiver go up his spine.

Before Kyo even registers that Hatsu has moved, the ox's lips are against his, crushing their heads together. Haru's free hand comes up behind Kyo's head and pulls him even closer. If Kyo had wanted to get away, there is no chance of that wish being realized. Hatsuharu is pressed against him firmly, his weight not waning in the least, even under the intensity of their kiss.

Hatsu pulls away several moments later, and buries his head in Kyo's shoulder, fighting to catch his breath. When he finally looks up, the lust that was in his eyes has intensified. Kyo can't hide the look in his own eyes as he gazes into Haru's bottomless depths. This causes Hatsuharu to reach for the cat once again. This time this kiss is much more gentle, with sweet tasting and sucking. This time, Kyo's mouth isn't forced open, yet he lets Haru's tongue meet his willingly. The ox lets Kyo's hand go, knowing now that there is no danger of being hit. In the kiss, Hatsu's darkness melts away. Kyo brings that hand up to Haru's hip and then further up underneath the ox's shirt. Hatsu's hand is in Kyo's hair again.

They pull away slowly this time, giving each other small butterfly kisses on the way. Kyo smiles when they're far away enough to actually see each other's faces. Hatsuharu, no longer black, smiles in return. "I was hoping this would happen." The ox says, playing with a stray lock of the orange hair.

Kyo raises an eyebrow. This causes Haru to kiss him gently, once again. "I always expected you'd be passionate. I was correct." Hatsu admits. "Now, would you like to come with me to see what else we can discover?" His eyes darken again and Kyo feels all the excitement rush back.

"I believe that's something I'd like to see very much." He says. Haru smiles and takes Kyo's hand. The two walk out of the dojo together.


End file.
